House of Wax (2005)
House of Wax (alternative title: Wax House, Baby) is a 2005 horror film directed by Jaume Collet-Serra. It shares the name of a 1953 horror film, which was a remake of the 1933 film Mystery of the Wax Museum. It was released in theaters on May 6, 2005 to negative reviews, but a financial success. On October 25, 2005, the film came out on DVD and on Blu-ray on September 26, 2006. Plot It begins in 1974 as Trudy Sinclair, a famous wax sculptor, is sculpting while her son is eating breakfast in his highchair. They are then interrupted by the father and another son who is kicking around in his father's arms and is soon strapped into a highchair. He kicks the table, causing her sculpture to fall onto the floor, then he scratches his mother's hand. She ends the commotion by slapping the misbehaved child across the face. Several years later in present day, 6 teenagers are at a highway diner at night. One of the two girls, Carly Jones, is having a discussion with her friend Paige about getting an internship at In-style magazine in New York. Along with them is Carly's boyfriend Wade, who has just emerged from the restroom, Carly's narcissistic twin brother Nick 'and his friend 'Dalton. Outside, Paige's boyfriend Blake is freestyle rapping and typing into his car's GPS the route to Memorial Stadium for a college football team's biggest game of the year. The group soon depart and are soon convinced by a complaining Paige to pull in and set up camp in the local area. At camp, they are interrupted by a mysterious man in a truck who has headlights on at them. The mysterious man soon takes off after Nick shatters one the the truck's headlights. The following morning begins with hustle as Blake desperately tries to get the group to depart immediately for the game. However, as Wade checks his car he finds his 15-inch fanbelt cut and tampered with. Blake says that they all can ride in his car and pick up a fanbelt in a nearby town. However, Wade detests thinking the person who did this was the man from the truck that came by last night. During the commotion, Carly ventures with Paige into the woods trying to locate the source of the smell. She trips, falling into a roadkill pit which was the source for most of the bad smell that caused the scent from the night before. As they help Carly up, a redneck appears and begins dumping dead deer into the pit. He offers to give Wade a lift to a nearby gas station in a supposed town called Ambrose where the local gas station attendant may have one. Carly tags along and they soon find themselves as passengers in Lester Sinclair's truck. Soon enough, they decide to abandon the redneck and walk the rest of the way. Meanwhile Paige, Blake, Nick and Dalton get stuck in a traffic jam on their way to the game, missing the biggest game of the year. So the quartet then retreat back to the campsite. Meanwhile, at Ambrose, Carly and Wade upon reaching the town look for a gas station along with an attendant who does not seem to be at his shop. However, they accidently discover him at a church where a funeral is being taking place. Soon after, Wade and Carly walk around the town and soon stumble upon the House of Wax attraction in town. Inside they find frighteningly realistic wax figures of people who appear not to be celebrities like usual sculptures. As they continue to look around the wax museum Carly sees the reflection of the freaky man outside the window watching them. Wade goes to investigate leaving Carly inside who soon freaks out after bumping into a deformed Maid dummy, runs out taking Wade back to the gas station. Back at the gas station they are reintroduced to Bo, whom they met at the church. Bo informs them there are no 15 inch fanbelts at the gas station, however there are some at his house. They reach Bo's house who offers Wade and Carly a ride back to their campsite. Wade has to use the toilet and once afterwards begins investigating the house where he stumbles upon a weird medical room. Carly waits inside Bo's truck but soon comes out anxiously waiting. While waiting, she notices one of the truck's headlights is missing, just like the truck she saw last night. Meanwhile inside, Wade finishes using the toilet but soon takes a look around a medical room he discovered while inside the house. Suddenly the lights go off inside and the bathroom door is locked. Wade calls out with no answer. Wade's achilles is then severed with scissors by a Vincent Sinclair. Wade is attacked again afterwards by being cut to the chest. His face his then kicked knocking him unconsious. Outside, Carly discovers the truck has a broken headlight and realizes it's the same truck from last night. Bo appears heading out returning to his truck where Carly is waiting for Wade. Outside she locks herself in his truck and reveals that she knows he was the man from the camp. He then breaks the window and a chase ensues. Meanwhile back at camp Blake sends Nick and Dalton to fetch Carly and Wade while he and Paige have sex. The film then flashes back to Wade being dragged by the freakish man into a underground room where his clothes are stripped off. The freakish man then injects a drug, making his body go numb. The cuts received by the stranger when they were in the bathroom are stitched up. His eyebrows and facial hair are then waxed off. He is then strapped to a chair and pumped with hot wax burning his flesh. Carly runs to the local church where she tries to get help. Strangely enough all the people she saw earlier during the funeral are nothing but wax sculptures. Looking around she notices a tape recording of the funeral and a folder addressing the name Trudy Sinclair. Leaning onto a wax figure, she snaps the figure's arm off revealing flesh and bones inside. Bo catches up to her at the church and searches for her. He soon finds her, drags Carly to the gas station where he straps her to a chair and glues her mouth shut. In the meantime Nick and Dalton have arrived in Ambrose and start searching for Wade and Carly. Carly tries to poke her finger through a gutter shaft but has it snipped off with plyers by Bo. Carly however rips her mouth open and calls Nick who then saves her and wards off Bo. Meanwhile Dalton enters the House of Wax and finds a wax figure of Wade sat by the piano. He then begins trying to save Wade by peeling his wax skin off but then is attacked by a now revealed freakish man. Dalton is pushed down the stairs in the following room and is decapitated with the freaky man Vincent with his two dragon knives. Carly then informs Nick of the whole wax people situation. Back to the campsite as Paige stripdances Blake but their background music is abruptly turned off. As Blake goes to switch it back on he finds the missed call on his mobile. He answers it and listens to Carly's voice from earlier about the man in the truck from earlier and then hears a window smash. Flash to Paige dressed in a blue jacket inside the tent. Vincent slips in and attacks Paige. Paige escapes the tent only to trip and find Blake suffocating on his own blood with a knife in the back of his neck. Paige continues running and Vincent then kicks the knife further into Blake's neck killing him. Paige then runs to a large meta; warehouse not far away However once inside and hiding Vincent enters and switches the lights on. Paige then runs upstairs and grabs a sharp end of a metal pole. She is stabbed in the heel only moments afterwards and then hops her way to an open blue car where she hides in the backseat. Vincent soon opens it and is stabbed in the face. Paige deserts the pole in the car and then runs and hides behind another vehicle. Vincent takes the pole and the throws it as Paige looks up at the car window and is speared to the head by the pole which then pushes out the back of her head. Vincent then takes the pole out and video cameras it. Back at Ambrose, Carly and Nick discover Trudy's Town of Wax and then are chased through a cinema where Nick squares off against Bo with a crossbow which hits him twice. Shotgun armed, Bo stumbles back to his house where Nick and Carly are hiding. Vincent then returns home with the towed vehicle of Paige and Blake's bodies. Carly and Nick then slip into the secret tunnel within the house and then accidentally alert Vincent and Bo to their presence. A battle ensues within the house of wax after the twins find Wade and Nick pulls Carly away after wanting to help him, Carly beats Bo in the face to death with a baseball bat. Vincent enraged over his brother’s death then chases Carly upstairs. Nick makes his way upstairs and holds Vincent's knife on him allowing Carly to stab him in the back. Vincent then falls through the floor and lands on top of his dead brother. The place is now in flames and melting fast. Carly and Nick then resort to digging their way out of a wall and escape the melted wax building. The police and fire department alerted by the flames arrive and the following morning Carly and Nick are taken out of there by ambulance. However the sheriff presiding the scene is dispacthed the news that Trudy and the Doctor didn't have two kids they had three and Carly from the ambulance sees the redneck Lester from earlier waving with Vincent and Bo's dog with him. Exhibits 1. Wade: Wade was first after Vincent paralyzes him and makes him into a wax figure. He later dies in the fire while, assumed, unconscious. 2. Dalton: Dalton is decapitated by Vincent, using two knives. 3. Blake: Blake is stabbed in the neck with a wide knife. Vincent walks by him as he lays on the ground alive, while blood fills his throat as he struggles to breathe. Vincent uses his boot to shove the knife further into his neck, and Blake dies. 4. Paige: Paige is killed after being chased into the abandoned sugar mill, a pole is thrown through a car window and into her head. 5. Bo Sinclair: Bo is pummelled to death by Carly with a baseball bat. 6. Vincent Sinclair: Vincent is stabbed by Carly and kicked by Nick and melts away in the wax pool. Category:2005's House of Wax Category:Images